


A New Path

by Kayelyn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayelyn/pseuds/Kayelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes death can bring the most unlikeliest of people together. Drabbles done for May DDN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only The Good Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, who belong to Rumiko Takehashi

**Prompt 1: FLOCCINAUCINIHILIFICATION – estimation that something is valueless (Naq)**

Since the first time she met the cold demon lord Sesshomaru, Kagome was afraid. Cold gold eyes normally void of anything, swirled with a volatile emotion.

_Rage._

His gaze lingered on the small form of Rin, long since dead, another innocent victim of Naraku. She watched as he snatched the Tensaiga from its sheath, to hack desperately at the air above the little girl.

Nothing happened.

Glaring at the sword he whispered, “ _Worthless_ ,” before hurling the sword deep into forest.

Cowering behind the large tree, she could do nothing but stare, heart-breaking for the hated enemy of her best friend.


	2. Sympathy For The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blanket disclaimer for fic. I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, all of which belong to Rumiko Takehashi.

**Prompt 2: Etiolate- pale or sickly (Theia)**

Sesshomaru dropped to his knees, head bowed, before the little girl who had become his own.

“I know you are there, Miko.” He said quietly, voice thick with untold emotion.

Stumbling from her hiding spot, Kagome slowly made her way over the statuesque youkai.

“Sesshomaru-“

His head snapped up, his skin paler than normal, almost sickly. “Do _not_ , Miko. You wish to speak on things you do not know.”

Kagome was taken aback by the fire in his eyes, the venom of his tongue. Not even when he transformed in his father’s tomb had he looked so close to losing all control.


	3. You Don't Know Me

**Prompt 3: Pronk- weak or foolish person (Kayelyn)**

“You know nothing. You think the half-breed’s trysts with the dead one makes you knowledgeable to grief, to _loss_? Foolish ningen filth,” he spat.

Kagome knew she should back down, the threat in his voice, in his stance demanding nothing less. Unfortunately, she was never one to submit.

“You- _you_ , _idiot_!” she shouted. “Naraku destroyed the well, my family, my home, everything is gone! I know loss. Do not presume to know me, Sesshomaru.”

She was prepared for the hand that grabbed her throat; she was ready for the eyes full of rage.

But the eyes full of unshed tears silenced anything else she had to say.


	4. Tension Relief

**Prompt 4: Zomotherapy- medical treatment using raw meat (Lilli)**

Kagome reached up brushing the back of her fingers against Sesshomaru’s markings. His eyes widened at the sympathy he found in her eyes, hastily letting her go.

Composing himself he said, “I will hunt. You will stay.”

In the time it took her to blink he was gone.

Sitting down next to Rin’s little body, she sighed, while stroking her hair. “I’m so sorry, Rin.”

The quiet night was pierced by a mournful howl. Whipping her head around, she saw Sesshomaru return to the clearing, drenched in blood.

“Zomotherapy.” She said.

He looked at her, confusion marking his face. She shrugged, “Trivial Pursuit.”


	5. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Prompt 5: Wanchancy- uncanny; dangerous; eerie; unlucky ; wicked (Smo)**

Sesshomaru stared at the miko, “You are a strange ningen.”

Kagome grimaced, but nodded, “I suppose so.”

They stared at one another, the silence deafening and uncomfortable. “Sesshomaru, we must bury her.” Kagome whispered sadly.

“No.”

Kagome looked up, stupefied, “No? Want do you mean no?”

Sesshomaru glared at her. “Exactly as I said, ningen. This night… there is something not quite right. The night is eerie in its silence. Can you not feel it? Or are your paltry powers to weak?”

Kagome bristled, but caste her aura out… and came back with nothing. Odd.

She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru walking away, Rin cradled in his arm. “Wait! Don’t just leave me!”


	6. Hurling Insults

**Prompt 6: Charientism: an artfully veiled insult (Aubrey Simone)**

They walked in relative silence; every now and then Sesshomaru would hurl some artfully veiled insult her way. She decided to be the bigger person and ignore it…for now.

Suddenly, a flash of green blinded her before she was drenched in what could only be blood. “Surely the human mind is not so feeble as to know when it is in danger?” He asked, smirking.

“Does it make you feel better, Sesshomaru, to take out your pain on someone else?” she asked quietly as she laid a hand on his armored chest. “Keep them coming then. I can take it.”


	7. Oddly Touching

**Prompt 7: Facetious-flippant, treating serious issues with inappropriate humor (Clio)**

Sesshomaru stared at the Miko, sympathy thick in her cerulean orbs.

But why did she care? He had never once shown her any kindness. He was surprised that she caught on to what he was trying to do. Obviously it did not offend her, though Kami knows he was trying with his rude remarks.

It dawned on him then.She was giving him an outlet to release his rage and sorrow on.

He should not be surprised.

From what he had heard of the Shikon Miko, there was not a creature she would not help even if they had wronged her. He was oddly touched that she would desire to help him too.

“Come, woman, that is if your weak, ningen legs can keep up.” He said before continuing on.

She smiled, “Of course, Sesshomaru-sama.”


	8. A Change of Opinion

**Prompt 8: Vicissitudes: change, mutation, mutability (Aura)**

It was strange, this change in opinion she had of Sesshomaru. He was supposed to be cold, uncaring, as vile and devious as Naraku… well, at least according to Inuyasha.

In the span of three hours he had shown her his rage, his grief, his sorrow, the love of a father. None of which jelled with what she knew of the illustrious Lord of the Western Lands.

Is it possible that everyone was wrong in their assumption of the demon lord? Or is it only because of Rin that this mutation occurred?

In the end, it mattered not to Kagome. She was horribly, horribly mistaken in her judgment of Sesshomaru.

She couldn’t help but wonder if he had formed a new opinion of her as well.


	9. Is There No One Who Cares?

**Prompt 9: Kowtow-to behave in a subservient manner, apologize profusely (Brenna)**

Utter chaos descended upon them as they reached Sesshomaru’s fortress. Servants everywhere were bowing and murmuring their praise of their Lord and his return.

No one noticed the little girl dead in their master’s arm.

Kagome was disgusted.

Did they not _see_? Or did they, just like she had, believe that the Almighty Sesshomaru would be unaffected by the death of his young ward? Did he not have anyone to call friend? Any family?

He turned to her, and the look in his eyes told her he did not. There was only Rin.

Sadness filling her heart and soul, she vowed she would be there for him, no matter what.


	10. A Funeral For A Princess

**Prompt 10: Fulcrum- to support or prop (syn)**

It was time; Sesshomaru could not put it off any longer.

It was time to bury his little girl.

“ _Dawn_ ,” he thought. “ _How fitting, it was her favorite time of day_.”

He looked at the Miko, tears falling from her eyes. Jealousy pitted in his stomach that she was able to show her tears, her sorrow, as he was not.

His eyes widened as she folded his hand into hers.

So small, so frail, just like Rin.

His throat burned as he watched the servants pour the dirt into the small grave, his hand clinging to the miko’s.

They stood there, silently supporting one another, never moving even after the ceremony had long ended.


	11. Saying Goodbye Is Never Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know Sesshomaru is a tad bit OOC, but I implore you to remember the episode were he went into Hell to retrieve Rin's body. "Not worth the cost of Rin's life" all the anguish and possible tears? Yeah... that's why I think it fits.

Kagome stared at the little mound of dirt that encased the body of Rin. It did not seem fair, that someone so innocent, so sweet, so pure could be snatched so violently from this world.

Naraku will pay, she will show no mercy. Retribution will only be found in his blood.

Wiping the tears from her face, she pulled Sesshomaru closer to Rin’s resting place before kneeling down.

“I am so sorry, Rin. This is entirely my fault. If I had not broken the jewel… I will get him, Rin. He will no longer be allowed to live. You will rest in peace, I swear it. Be with the Kami, little one.” She whispered.

Standing, she let go of Sesshomaru’s hand.

“I will let you say your goodbyes in peace.” She said, bowing her head.

Sesshomaru nodded, grateful for the privacy.

Kneeling on the ground he whispered, “You will be avenged, my daughter.”

He placed a flower on the grave before joining the miko.

“Come, miko, I will return you to the half-breed.”

Kagome looked at him appraisingly, “Will you join us, Sesshomaru-sama?”

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, “What makes you think I, Sesshomaru, need help from humans led by a half-breed whelp?”

Kagome merely smiled, “Because, Sesshomaru, I have jewel shards. He will come to us.”

Securing her onto his cloud he glanced at her.

“Hn.”


End file.
